Kuari Character Sheet
Kuari the Osprey Magic might: 13 (Animal) Characteristics: * Size -3 * Age 18(6) * Strength -6 * Stamina 0 * Dexterity +1 * Quickness +6 * Intelligence -2 * Perception +3 * Presence 0 * Communication 0 Personality Traits * Curious +2 * Loyal +2 * Independent +1 Skills: * Brawl 2 (claws) * Hunt 4 (prey) * Survival 3 (home terrain) * Awareness 4 (food) * Athletics 5 (flying) * Living language 3 (communicating with Phaedrus) Virtues & Flaws: ''' * Lesser Immunity (blindness) '''Qualities: * Accomplished Flyer ::This bird is either a particularly powerful flier, or an acrobatic one. Grants Athletics 5 (flying); the creature must be capable of flight. * Fast Flyer ::Add +3 to all rolls involving speed while flying; the creature must be capable of flight. * Pursuit Predator ::The beast actively hunts for its prey, either tracking its scent or chasing it down. Grants Hunt 4 (prey) and an extra Fatigue level. The beast’s Specialization for Brawl changes to one of the beast’s natural weapons. * Keen Eyesight ::Add 1 to Perception and +3 to all rolls involving eyesight. * Mimicry ::The creature is capable of mimicking other noises, such as a human voice. Raise Communication to 0 (if negative) or increase it by 1. It does not understand the meaning of the sounds it makes, unless the creature has Intelligence rather than Cunning, in which case the creature acquires Living Language 3. Note that a magus shapechanged into a creature with this Quality cannot form the precise and complex sounds required for spellcasting. * Imposing Appearance ::The creature has a beautiful, majestic, or awe-inspiring appearance that appeals even to humans. Raise Presence to 0 (if negative), or increase by 1 otherwise. This Quality may be taken more than once for exceptionally beautiful or impressive creatures. Powers Flawless predator: 0 points, at will, Animal, Self. Any mundane mammal or bird, no larger than a rabbit, which is struck by Kuari dies instantly. * Kuari can use this power whenever she wants to. If she wants to catch a live animal, then she can also choose to do that. Gust of Air: 4 points, Momentary, Rego Auram. ::With a powerful movement of her wings, accompanied by a strong shriek, Kuari causes the air to gust forth before her. Anyone within ten paces of Kuari, and in front of (or below) her must make a Dexterity + Size stress roll of 8+ or be blown to the ground. Those who make it must at least crouch and brace themselves against the wind. When this power is activated, no missiles will manage to find their mark against Kuari for the rest of the round as the turbulence wraps about her with unusual intensity. Other stuff' *Encumbrance 0(0) *Vis: 3 pawns of Auram in Kuari's flight and tail feathers. *Add +3 to all rolls involving speed while flying. *Add +3 to all rolls involving eyesight. *Weapon: Talons/Beak: Init +0, Attack +0, Defence -1, Damage +2 *Soak: 0 *Fatigue: 0, -1, -3, Unconscious *Wound Penalties: -1 (1-2), -3 (3-6), -5 (7-9), Incapacitated (10-15)